Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure are related to techniques to cause a function execution apparatus to execute a function selected via a standby screen displayed on a display of the apparatus.
Related Art
As an apparatus configured to execute a plurality of functions, an information processing apparatus has been known that is configured to display an operation screen in a tabbed form on a touch panel and change contents displayed on the operation screen by switching tabs.
In the known information processing apparatus, each of specified functions (e.g., a copy function and a facsimile function) is associated with a corresponding one of user-selectable tabs on the operation screen. Further, a tab for extension is provided on the operation screen. The tab for extension is associated with a specific tab screen on which a plurality of keys are arranged. A user may arbitrarily register, with each of the keys, a specific function to be executed in accordance with user-specific frequently-used settings or processing.